starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gaderffii
Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}}, p. 52 |cultura = Incursor tusken |creadores = Incursor tusken |creado = |destruido = |descubierto = |poseedores = Incursor tusken |lugares = |precio = 60 créditos |valor = |peso = 5 kg |era=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República |afiliacion=*Incursor tusken *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Ewok Handler }} El Gaderffii, o bastón Gaffi, era el arma blanca tradicional de los moradores de las arenas de Tatooine. Fabricados de cualquier material que pudieran conseguir, eran muy efectivos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Casi todos los tusken eran hábiles en el uso de estas armas y la mayoría de los tuskens escogía el gaffi por encima del rifle cíclico tusken. Características thumb|left|200px|Un tusken ataca con su gaderffii. El arma era del tipo de las alabardas, con un promedio de aproximadamente un metro veinte de largo, y con una cabeza de arma en cada extremo. La primera se parecía a una maza arcaica aleteada, con cada una de las cuatro o más aletas afilada como el borde de un hacha. En el final había una punta de lanza. El extremo opuesto del bastón gaffi usualmente estaba doblado en forma de L, con una gran y pesada cabeza de garrote terminada en un gancho o una segunda punta de lanza (a la que a menudo se aplicaba veneno de murciélago de la arena) que infligía el máximo dolor a un enemigo. Las cabezas de arma duales le daban una amplia y versátil cantidad de opciones de ataque al portador de un gaderffii. La maza-hacha podía cortar y tajar; la punta de lanza podía lancear y apuñalar; el garrote podía apalear y aplastar; y el gancho podría rasgar y arrastrar a un oponente. En una manera más mundana, el bastón gaffi también podía usarse en muchos quehaceres de supervivencia diarios, como cazar o incluso excavar. Aunque los gaderffii se hacían de cualquier material que los moradores de las arenas pudieran encontrar, los materiales preferidos incluían metales duros como el hierro y el acero. Los mejores bastones gaffi, a menudo vistos en manos de guerreros veteranos o jefes como símbolo de rango, estaban hechos del raro blindaje de duracero encontrado en naves estelares o vehículos abandonados que habían sido "convertidos en escoria" en la superficie de Tatooine. Tales armas eran muy valoradas, por ser extremadamente duraderos. Un arma de este tipo partió el rifle lanza cartuchos de Luke Skywalker cuando fue atacado en los Eriales de Jundlandia antes de dejar el planeta por primera vez. Los moradores de las arenas atesoraban sus gaderffii y no se separarían de buena gana de ellos. Por lo tanto, cuando se enviaba a un cazarrecompensas a eliminar a un tusken, se le pedía que volviera con el bastones gaffi como prueba de la muerte. Apariciones *''Life According to Meelo'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' * *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' }} Fuentes Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Armas culturales Categoría:Armas con filo Categoría:Armas cuerpo a cuerpo